Shinzon
thumb|Praetor Shinzon Shinzon (played by Tom Hardy) was a clone of Jean-Luc Picard, a Human Starfleet captain. He was created some time in the 2360s as part of a bold Romulan plot to place an operative in the heart of the Federation — the perfect spy. However, before Shinzon had fully matured, a new faction took power in the Romulan Senate and chose to abandon the plan, believing it to be too risky. Having no further need of the clone, Shinzon was exiled to the dilithium mines on Remus. Later, Shinzon rose through the ranks of the Reman military and eventually led a coup d'état against the Romulans who had exiled him. At a very young age, Shinzon was diagnosed with Shalaft's Syndrome, a rare congenital defect that left him hypersensitive to any kind of sound. (Shinzon's originator Picard also possessed this syndrome when he was young.) Fortunately, a Romulan doctor who was familiar with some Human diseases managed to cure his condition. In the mines of Remus, Shinzon was hated by the Romulan guards and became the target of abuse. However, a Reman took pity on him and looked out for the young Human, teaching him strength and compassion. (This man would later become Shinzon's Viceroy.) After spending ten years in the mines, Shinzon became a soldier fighting for the Empire in the Dominion War. Like his counterpart, he became known as a great tactician, leading twelve successful engagements against the Jem'Hadar. :The short story ''Twilight's Wrath (in the novel Tales of the Dominion War) is the back story to Star Trek: Nemesis as Shinzon and his Viceroy begin their plans to takeover the Romulan Star Empire. During the events of this story, Shinzon find the Thalaron generator and a powered-down copy of Data, known as B4. The story implies that B4 was also built by the Rolumans to infiltrate the Federation, hence Shinzon refers to B4 as 'brother.' However, it should be noted that Paramount Policy does not recognise licensed media as official canon.'' Shinzon began plotting to take over the Romulan government and free his Reman "brothers" from their second-class status in the Empire. He built the massive warbird Scimitar at a remote secret base, developed a deadly thalaron radiation weapon, and formed an alliance with several Romulan officials, including Senator Tal'aura and Commanders Suran and Donatra. However, Shinzon's days were numbered. When he was originally created, the Romulan scientists had used temporal DNA sequences to "program" him to begin rapidly aging and skip thirty years of his life, so that he would possess the same appearance as his doppelgänger, Picard. However, this aging program was not initiated after the plan was abandoned, and thus Shinzon's cellular structure began to slowly break down. The only way for him to avoid death was to make a complete blood transfusion from the only genetically compatible donor — Picard himself. Towards this end, Shinzon concocted an elaborate plot to lure the ''Enterprise''-E (and by extension Picard) to Romulus. He planted the pieces of a Soong-type android, B-4, on Kolarus III, where he knew that the Enterprise would find it. As a result, the Enterprise was the closest starship available when Shinzon offered to open peace negotiations between the Federation and the Romulans, and Picard sailed directly into the trap. However, once he met Picard, Shinzon delayed. He exhibited an intense interest in his originator's history and the history of the Picard family. He only kidnapped Picard when further delay was unacceptable because of the accelerating deterioration of his condition. However, Picard managed to escape from the Scimitar and flee the Romulan system aboard the Enterprise. Desperate, Shinzon ordered the Scimitar to pursue the Enterprise, and launched an attack in the Bassen Rift. In the Battle of the Bassen Rift, Picard continued to elude capture with the assistance of Romulan reinforcements — Commander Donatra had betrayed him, realizing that Shinzon didn't just plan to attack the Federation with the thalaron radiation weapon, but actually planned mass genocide. Ultimately, Shinzon was killed in hand-to-hand combat with Picard on the Scimitar bridge, as his plans collapsed around him, just before the Scimitar itself was destroyed. His last words to Picard are: "Our destiny is complete". (Star Trek: Nemesis) : It remains uncertain as to when exactly Shinzon was created. He was most likely created some time in 2364 (when the Romulans emerged from isolation). He could not have been created after 2365, because we know that he spent ten years in the Reman mines, but also fought in the Dominion War (in which the Romulans fought from 2374-2375). :''The name ''Shinzon, and the other Reman and Romulan names in this film are based on ancient Chinese names, in homage to Gene Roddenberry's ideas that the Romulans were representative of 1960's communist China.'' :The name ''Shinzon, is an allusion to the Chinese words Shen meaning Warrior and Zhan meaning Moon. Therefore Shinzon means Warrior of the Moon.'' de:shinzon Category:Humans